


There For You

by cosmogyralash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Canon Universe, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyralash/pseuds/cosmogyralash
Summary: Alcohol was number one on the list of things not to consume.





	There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hellohello  
> Apparently I like to make Genji suffer.  
> ** Not sure if it matters or not but note that they are in blackwatch in this and Genji hasn't been around long, probably only a few weeks. 
> 
> Enjoy!

McCree should've known better than to allow Genji to drink before consulting Angela. Alcohol was more than likely on that list of things to not consume that Genji had thrown away the moment it was handed to him. But finally having someone to splay out on the couch with, watch some shitty movie, and drink a few beers with, had him all too excited; the thought never passed his mind.

Only when Genji curled up against Jesse's side and whined something incoherent did the thought appear. _Was he even allowed to drink?_ He rubbed a hand over Genji's back, fingers tracing the smooth metal that set below the hoodie he was wearing. Genji's eyes fluttered open at the contact, glancing up to catch Jesse's gaze.

"You okay, darlin'?" Jesse asked, continuing to rub circles against the other's back. The television in front of them casted a soft glow onto the pair, barely giving off enough light in the dark room for Jesse to clearly see the other. Genji groaned, fingers clenching against the front of his too big hood, digging into where his stomach was. "Should I get Angie?" Jesse questioned, voice going soft with concern. He watched him for a moment, keeping his eyes trained on him even as Genji looked away, closing his eyes once more.

The moment Genji nodded a yes, Jesse knew he wasn't playing games. Genji was never one to see Angela when truly needed; he refused to go at times, but wishing to see her without a fuss made Jesse uneasy. He knew this was something to truly be concerned about.

McCree stood from the couch, retrieving a blanket that hung over the back before draping it over the younger. This was the first time Jesse had seen Genji this vulnerable; he'd be lying if he said it didn't scare him. He bend down, running his fingers through Genji's hair, sweeping loose strands away from his eyes. "I'll be right back." Genji just whined in response, not bothering to open his eyes as Jesse stood and took off out the door.

Jesse returned to his room a few moments later with the nagging words of Angela still ringing in his head. _How could you be so reckless?! He can't digest alcohol like the rest of us!_ She'd explained to him that there was nothing she could do about it, Genji would have to wait it out. Guilt struck Jesse as Angela told him it'd be almost like having the flu; he knew that was no fun.

If Genji didn’t look and act like he was dying, Jesse might have scolded him for being so stupid as to not read the list of things not to consume. But the pained look he had on his face made Jesse forget the mistake for a moment. He stepped into the light of the tv, kneeling down in front of the couch to come face to face with Genji.

“She can’t do anything to help ya’. It was the beer, I guess that’s one way to find out you can’t drink it.” Jesse cracked smile before letting it fall again as Genji squeezed his eyes shut.

Genji took in a sharp breath, pulling himself up off the couch before Jesse could even move out of the way. “I’m gonna throw up,” was all Jesse heard as Genji made a beeline for the bathroom connected to Jesse’s bedroom.

Jesse grabbed the tv remote, turning it off before moving to switch on a lamp that sat on his bedside table. He pulled back the blankets on his bed, anticipating the return of Genji, and quickly grabbed a water out of the mini fridge that sat in the far corner. Jesse finally made his way to the bathroom. He leaned up against the door frame and watched Genji stand from his stooped position. Jesse opened the water for him, handing it to him before offering to take it back.

“You can stay here tonight. I’d hate to send you off in this state.” To Jesse’s surprise, Genji didn’t protest, instead he sent him a faint smile before thanking him. “I’ll get ya a clean hoodie then you can lay down.” Genji nodded and followed Jesse out of the bathroom.

Jesse sat the water down on Genji’s side before rummaging through his closet and pulling out one of his Blackwatch hoodies. It was one of the newer ones that he had only had a chance to wear a few times. Genji sat on the edge of the bed, hands folded on his lap as he waited for Jesse who turned to him quickly. “Arms up.” Genji obeyed, lifting his arms and letting Jesse pull the hoodie over his head. The cool air of the room hit is exposed skin making him shiver, not helping the already continuous shaking of his hands.

Of course Jesse noticed and quickly helped into the new hoodie, quickly examining how poorly it fit him. If Genji wasn’t sick, Jesse would have to poke at how cute he looked being overtaken by his hoodie. But instead, he turned to his closet again, pulling out a fresh t-shirt. He freed himself of his jeans and slipped on the new shirt before moving to the opposite side of the bed.

Genji had made himself at home within Jesse’s bed, pulling the blankets up over his shivering body and nuzzling himself into the soft pillows. Jesse sank into the mattress beside him, trying his best not the jostle the other. He laid down, face falling inches from Genji’s. His breathing was heavy with pain and Jesse frowned as he watched him lay there. Lifting a hand slowly, Jesse cupped Genji’s cheek, rubbing soft circles against his skin. He let out a soft whimper that tugged at Jesse’s heart.

* * *

 

A knock came sounding through Jesse’s bedroom the next morning, pulling him from his sleep. He hadn’t gotten the chance to even open his eyes before Angela stood at the edge of his bed with a look he could only pin as disappointment. He quickly glanced down at Genji who he had found curled up against his chest, with his arm slung over him to hold him close. Genji seemed to fit perfectly against him; tucked underneath Jesse’s chin.

Jesse noticed that his shivering had stopped sometime in the night. That allowed him to breath a sigh of relief.

“Good morning.” Angela’s voice brought his attention back to her. “If I would have known you would be together, I could have saved the trip to Genji’s room first.” She spoke softly, as if afraid to wake him, which Jesse couldn’t blame her. He hope Genji could just sleep through this whole thing.

“Sorry doc, figured he shouldn’t be alone.”

“Very well,” she hummed. “I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t worse this morning. I can’t do anything to help, as you know, but we could always monitor his vitals.” Jesse huffed a quiet laugh.

“Like he’d let himself be hooked up to those machines again.” He looked down at Genji once more, watching him peacefully sleep against him. “Don’t worry, Angie, if something changes I’ll let you know.”

She hummed a response before telling him goodbye and leaving the two alone once more.

Jesse shifted beside Genji, pulling a soft whimper from the other man who grasp at the front of Jesse’s shirt. Jesse turned farther towards him, wrapping his arm over the other's waist and holding him close. Genji metal legs, which fortunately had warmed up from their usual freezing cold, tangled with Jesse's under the blankets.

Jesse closed his eyes again, enjoying the time he had before Gabriel came barging in and yelling about missing training. (That is, unless Angela already told him, which he highly doubts because she like to see Jesse suffer.)

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to fall back to sleep. With Genji whimpering in his sleep and the stiffness of his body, Jesse couldn't stop thinking about him. He worried about damage being done that couldn't be fixed even with Angela confirming he'd be fine. But part of Jesse worried for his friend.

When Genji awoke, he was still tucked under Jesse's chin, pulled close. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and fall asleep once more, but the piercing pain that seemed to run through most of his body kept him from doing just that. He took in a sharp, shaky breath, making Jesse pull away. His arm still laid over Genji's waist as Genji tried to catch his breath that he had suddenly lost.

“It's alright.” Concern rose on Jesse's face; he could tell the panic that seemed to overcome Genji. “Let's sit ya up.” He let himself be sat up against the headboard of the bed, his breathing finally slowing. He glanced then at his hands which had started to shake again under the pain that was coursing through his body.

Jesse watched him for a moment, noticing the daze he seemed to be in. “Can I get you anything?” His voice was soft as he rested one of his hands over Genji's open palm, intertwining their fingers before squeezing his hand in comfort. He had sat up beside him in the bed, but was giving Genji space to breath. Genji shook his head instantly regretting it as it made him dizzy.

He closed his eyes, squeezing Jesse's hand has his head spun. “I feel like absolute shit,” he mumbled, looking over at Jesse and cracking an eye open just in time to see a frown form on his face.

“How about trying to sleep some more?” Genji hummed in response, sliding back down into the bed, allowing Jesse to pull the blankets over him once more. Jesse slid down beside him, pulling Genji close against him once more without him protesting against the contact. “Sleep tight, darlin’.”

Genji couldn’t help but let a small smile fall onto his face.

 


End file.
